Gyles Baratheon
Gyles Baratheon is a knight of House Baratheon and the current Castellan of Storm's End and Regent of the Stormlands. Gyles has served as Castellan for thirteen years, first for his brother Lyonel, and then for his nephews, Alyn and Steffon. With the recent death of Steffon, Gyles assumed the regency over his infant lord, Cedric. Gyles is forty one years old. Appearance Gyles is rugged, tall and, though not the quite at the musculature of his brother, still strong. He wears a neat beard to accompany his shoulder-length black hair, both of which are beginning to grey. His face is aged and worn from years of stress, and his demeanor shows nothing but the staunchest pride he holds for his house. He bears a striking resemblance to his late brother Lyonel, and to his nephew, Steffon. History Born in the year 329 AC, Gyles was the third child and second son to Lord Loras Baratheon. One of four children - two boys and two girls - Gyles grew up on the training grounds alongside his brother, Lyonel, while their sisters attended to their lessons in how to sew and whatever else it was ladies did. When he was still a boy, Gyles saw his brother and father whisked away to war. A year later, upon the defeat of Aurion the Exile, the Baratheon forces returned to Storm’s End, with a new lord at the head of the column. Gyles’ father Loras had fallen in battle, and Lyonel had thus become the new Lord of Storm’s End. He was six-and-ten and already more a man than many, and Gyles looked up to his brother with great admiration. No longer a squire to their father, Lyonel needed a squire of his own, and none were more suited than his ten year old brother Gyles. Gyles trained under Lyonel, though kept the sword he had always used, rather than take up the hammer like his brother. His own skills grew as he aged, and by sixteen, he was already skilled with a blade, though in truth his proficiency with the lance was of most note. At nineteen, Gyles was tasked with ridding the northern boundaries of the Kingswood of bandits, and upon completion of this task, was knighted by his brother on his return home, though he did not return alone. In the Kingswood, Gyles met a girl, a lowborn girl, Mya, and instantly fell in love. He bedded her while there, and to preserve both her and his own honor, took her for a wife. Lyonel was not happy with this, but could not undo the past. The girl lived in the castle, for years feeling like an outsider, but eventually grew to earn her own place at court. The result of their first encounter in the woods led to a son, Robert, in 350 AC, followed by two more boys in later years. In 354 AC, war beckoned once more, and not one to let his brother march off to battle alone, Gyles accompanied him north. He won no particular glories in the war, but became battle-hardened and a seasoned soldier nonetheless. It mattered not though, Gyles never clamored for recognition, he was content with simply doing his part for his family. Upon returning from the war three years later, Gyles’ care for his own sons grew stronger, as did his care for his nephews and niece. He had seen the capacity war had for death and destruction, and returned to Storm’s End with a greater sense of duty, to his people and to his house. Lyonel, seeing the maturity his young brother showed, named him Castellan, to serve as his right-hand and to help govern Storm’s End alongside him. Gyles served in the capacity for many years, and no longer just a simple soldier, he adapted his skill set to meet the demands of his position. He studied for years in the proper defence of castles, roads, towns, becoming adept at fortifying any variety of locations. That side of the job of Castellan came easy, as it was merely an extension of the soldier that he was. The other aspects were far more difficult for Gyles to stomach. He had to teach himself to be more lordly in his mannerism, as though he did not rule, he would be required to speak on his family’s behalf if called upon. He also learned the skill of logistics in his capacity, as dealing with the many economic and political machinations of the Stormlands was no simple task. This did not sit easily with Gyles - a man more prone to piercing your heart with a lance than stamping letters with wax - but he did as he was asked, regardless. By 368 AC, Gyles had served as Lyonel’s Castellan for over a decade, and it was in that year that he was forced to watch his brother succumb to sickness. It took him by surprise, and it took him quickly, and all of a sudden, Alyn Baratheon was the new Lord of Storm’s End. Gyles promised to serve his nephew as he had served his brother, and did so for half a year or so, until Alyn made his sudden departure from the castle. To this day, Gyles still does not know why Alyn left, nor where he left to. With Alyn gone, rulership of Storm’s End fell to the second son, Steffon, a boy who took after his father in almost every facet imaginable. He was not built to rule, he was built to fight, but Gyles guided him where he could, when he could. It was during Steffon’s rulership that Gyles’ influence became more clear to see, as although Steffon was the face and voice of the family, Gyles was often the man to guide his nephew’s hand. With Steffon’s departure to the capital in 370 AC, Gyles was left to rule over Storm’s End. Almost nothing of note happened in the weeks that Steffon was gone, until a raven arrived informing Gyles of Steffon’s passing. Steffon had fallen in a Trial By Combat, dying in defence of his goodfather, Leyton Hightower. As his last act, he named Gyles regent to his son Cedric. Gyles, feeling his duty to his family more than ever, was ready to rise to the occasion. Recent Events Family * Renly Baratheon - Gyles' grandfather and King of the Iron Throne (277-3xx). * Margaery Tyrell - Gyles' grandmother and Queen of the Iron Throne (283-3xx). ** Robert II Baratheon - Gyles' uncle and King of the Iron Throne (304-332). *** Beric Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and King of the Iron Throne (318-361). **** Alesander Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and King of the Iron Throne (340-370). **** Richard Baratheon - Gyles' and Prince of the Iron Throne (3xx-363). ***** Robert Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and heir to the Iron Throne (b. 363). **** Edric Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and Prince of the Iron Throne (b. 352). ** Loras Baratheon - Gyles' father and Lord of Storm's End (307-342). *** Lyonel Baratheon - Gyles' brother and Lord of Storm's End (326-368). **** Alyn Baratheon - Gyles' nephew and Lord of Storm's End (b. 344). **** Eleanor Baratheon - Gyles' niece and Heir to Storm's End (b. 347). **** Steffon Baratheon - Gyle's nephew and Lord of Storm's End (348-370). ***** Cedric Baratheon - Gyles' great-nephew and Lord of Storm's End (b. 369). *** Lanna Mertyns (nee Baratheon) - Gyles' sister and Lady of Mistwood (b. 327). *** Gyles Baratheon - Castellan of Storm's End (b. 329). **** Rolland Baratheon - Gyles' son and Lord of Storm's End (b. 350). **** Robert Baratheon - Gyles' son and Lord of Storm's End (b. 353). **** Renly Baratheon - Gyles' son and Lord of Storm's End (b. 356). *** Serra Redwyne (nee Baratheon) - Gyles' sister and Lady of the Vines (b. 333). **** Gregor Redwyne - Gyles' nephew and Lord of the Vines (b. 358). **** Margaery Redwyne - Gyles' niece and Lady of the Vines (b. 360). **** Daena Redwyne - Gyles' niece and Lady of the Vines (b. 362). ** Cortnay Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and Lord of Dragonstone (311-352). *** Cassana Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and Lady of Dragonstone (b. 331). **** Rhaenyra Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and Lady of Dragstone (b. 351). **** Gowen Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and Heir to Dragonstone (b. 352). **** Gawen Baratheon - Gyles' cousin and Lord of Dragonstone (b. 352). Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi